Mom was a what?
by Rhaella Tully
Summary: While talking about her last quest at the guild Nashi learns something she didn't know about her mother. (implied nalu)


**Mom was a what ?**

The sound of growling filled the street, and it told Nashi one thing. She should have eaten before boarding the train. She had thought that if her stomach was empty, she wouldn't have felt sick during travel. She had been wrong.

She made her way toward the guild painfully. Thinking of a different dish with each of her steps. The though of going home instead crossed her mind. But between a longer walk and a meal cooked by Mira and a shorter walk and cook a meal herself, the choice was easy to make. If her dad had been home, she might have gone there. He was the cook of the family. She and mom could manage, but would always try to avoid it.

She was able to see the guild building ahead. It brought a smile to her face. Ever since she had been a little girl, and probably even before, Nashi had spent more time there than at her house. In her heart it was her true home, and every members of the guild were her family. A feeling most members shared.

She remembered how she and the other children of mage used to race there after school. And how Alexis won every time. One time she and Marina had spent the all race trying to make him fail, to no avail. Over the years they had stopped their childish games. But the feeling she had when she entered the guild back then was the same she felt today.

She kicked the door opened and announced loudly her arrival. The entire guild greeted her with one collective shout. She made her way to the closest table and raised her arm at Aya to come take her order. She made her way toward Nashi, she had to go from one end of the guild to the other, but it barely took her ten steps thanks to her great height. Aya was the tallest member of the guild. She could have been quite intimidating, if it weren't for the kind smile that never left her face. She was also incredibly beautiful. She had a dark skin, and black curly hair through which small ray of light twinkled. She had feminine curve that were emphasized by her always-stylish skirt. Aya was the embodiment of feminine beauty. Or so her mother always said.

Nashi could not say she was as gifted as Aya, she was of average height and was almost entirely flat chested. The only actual curves of her body were the one provided by her muscles, which were especially visible on her arms. The biggest problem was of course her skin, where one could see patches of scales scattered at different places. They were left overs of a draconification process that had affected her as a child. The guild and her parents had thankfully found a way to stop it before it spread over her entire body. Nevertheless the scales were here, and frighten strangers. The worst had to be the one on her face, which spread from her right ear to the side of her nose, and from cheekbone to the right side of her lips. Her right ear wasn't the one of human but of a dragon. Her pink hair, cut in a bob that stopped at the middle of her neck, were her best hope of hiding it. Over the years she had learnt to never put her hair behind her right ear.

"You haven't ate before taking the train" stated Aya. Nashi confirmed her statement with a nod. "So it will be a entire chicken with plenty of mash potatoes, and a large piece of bread."

"And-"

"And a good pint to go with it."

"You know me too well." A smile made it's way to her face; it was good to be home.

She took out her book, as she waited for her food. That's how she usually red, as she waited. As a child, she would always read a book before going to sleep, but in her teenage year, as she had decided to become a mage, and therefor focused more on training and quest, she had started reading less and less. And as her reading decreased, her conversations with her mom lessen.

Nashi simply had no idea what to talk to her about. The one thing that should have been able to talk to her about was her love life. But it was the one thing she never wanted to talk about with her mother.

But once she was done with that book, she would definitely tell her mom all about it. The story was rather simple, an overused plot really, but the author had such a singular way to talk about it, that it became the most intriguing read. That was something her mother would love to hear. She only needed to read one hundred more pages. Maybe she'll tell her all about it, in a few weeks.

She had almost finished her chapter when Aya brought her two very large plates. Nashi putted her book away immediately and dug in like a wild dog. The feeling of her belly slowly being filled was probably the greatest in the world. Eat, drink, breath. Eat, drink, breath. Eat, drink, breath. She could do this all day.

When she was half way through her dish, with a belly less empty and her appetite under better control, she called toward the table in front of hers. Sitting there was sited Aska, daughter of two mages of Fairy Tail, and her former babysitter. She smiled kindly at Nashi, but from what remembered of her childhood, the sighed of her stuffing her face, mustn't have been one Aska enjoyed.

"What did I miss?" she asked the best she could with her mouth full.

She twisted her mouth and then forced herself into a smile before answering "Nothing much" she paused thinking "Let's see, Viktor and his team accidentally destroyed half a town in their last mission, Master is thinking of moving Fionn to a double S rank, and Marina was forced to go on a mission with her mom"

Marina was fifteen, a year younger than Nashi, and she couldn't stand to go on mission with her parents anymore. That Nashi could understand, she, herself, had need a lot of fighting, arguing and protesting to finally be allow to go on missions on her own. But Nashi always wondered what it would be like to go on a mission with her mom. She had suggested that her mother could simply work on her books while they were traveling, but she had insisted that she worked better and faster at home. Therefor until recently, Nashi had always gone on mission with her dad, sometimes Aska, and one awful time with Alexis.

The last time she had told Marina she was lucky to be able to go on mission with both her parents, the two of them had gotten in a fight. This time Marina had won. But currently Nashi had 59 wins as opposed to Marina's 57. Nashi liked Marina, and liked fighting Marina, she was a good opponent. Marina felt the same. All in all they were good friends, who enjoyed beating each other up. They had been told that their fathers had been the same at their age. It hadn't really surprised them, since both man seemed to always in a competition with the other.

Nashi tended to wonder how it was back then. She had learnt a lot of strange things over the years. Like the fact that Juvia and Gajeel used to be members of a rival guild, or that the old man Macao had at some point been the master of the guild, and even that grandpa Gildarts hadn't known that Cana was his daughter until she was already over twenty. Those must have been some crazy days.

After having filled her belly and socialised with most of the guild, she had decided that it was finally time to go tell the master about her last quest. She found her in the back of the guild with Mira Jane, a great mage and the most wonderful cook she had ever met.

As soon as she approached master Scarlet noticed her "Ah Nashi, how was your mission?"

"It was alright, all I had to do was dress as a maid to get in a Manor still some book and give back to it's rightful owner, some of the other maids were rather good fighter so I had fun."

"I see" said the master.

"This sounds like Lucy's first mission!" chipped in Mira Jane.

"Who?" asked Nashi.

"Your mother" said Master Scarlet naturally.

Nashi didn't answered. She had no idea what kind of mission her mother could have done, especially one that would involve dressing up as a maid to infiltrate a manor and steal a book while fighting other maids. Maybe it was a writer thing?

The confusion must have obvious on her face because the two older women leaned closer and told her "You know your mom was mage, right?"

The words echoed in her head but she didn't seem able to comprehend them.

"Mom was a what?"

Nashi ran faster than she had ever run in her entire life. Master Scarlet and Mira had given her explanation after explanation but she still couldn't believe it. Her mother, a mage! That would never have crossed her mind. Never in her life had she wanted to talk to her mother so badly.

She nearly ripped off the door when she got home. She quickly made her way to the kitchen, as she always would when getting home, but there was no one there. Of course, since her father wasn't home.

"Mom!" she shouted before it stroked her that her mother would obviously be in her office.

She jumped up her stairs, ran to the door and started banging like her life depended on it. Her mother opened with a worried expression on her face. Her eyes were so wide that the wrinkle that had recently appeared their conner almost disappeared. In the small distance between her desk and the door she had managed to completely mess up her hair, which were now sticking out at odd angles.

"What's wrong?" she asked in a worried voice.

"You used to be mage?"

Her mother stood motionless, then said "Yeah… I mean I'm still, I don't go on quest anymore but I'm still a mage… what about it?"

A millions questions ran through Nashi's mind but the first one she managed was "What kind of magic do you use?"

"Celestial magic" said her mother as if it was obvious.

Nashi paused to consider "So you can summon spirit and stuff?"

"What did you think Plue was?" asked her mother with a little distress in her voice.

Nashi didn't answer, to be honest she had always though Plue was just a weird dog, nothing more.

Her mom sighed, "Let's make sure we have something to eat before we get into that conversation" Nashi gave her a worried look, "We'll odder out."

Nashi gave a relief sighed, and followed her mother as she went down the stairs.

"You know I used to know how to cook, I mean it wasn't great, but it was editable."

"You what?"

During their meal her mother went on about the different mission she had gone on, her life at the guild, and many other things about her younger days. She learned quite a lot of incredible things. For instance it was thanks to her father that her mother joined Fairy Tail. Her first mission was indeed similar to Nashi's recent one. Most of her babysitters had been celestial spirits, some even zodiac keys. And her parents used to be part of the guild strongest team, along side the master herself!

"Why did you stop?"

"My dream was to be a writer, for a while I tried to do both, but the quest… they really slowed down my writing process, and I quickly learnt that if I wanted to make it as an author I had to prioritise my writing. So I started taking less and less mission until I completely stopped. I have to admit I miss it sometimes…"

"Then let's go on a quest together!" Nashi blurted out. She hadn't truly though about it but she knew from the bottom of her heart that she wanted to do it. Her mother was a bit hesitant at first but it didn't take much to convince her.

The next day, Nashi ran out of the house while shouting to her mother that they'd meet for lunch at the guild. The first thing Nashi did when getting at the guild was to look for a quest to do with her mom. She wasn't sure what to pick though. She wanted to do something fun and exciting, but after all theses years her mother had to be rusty. Many quest that looked great seemed to be a bit too much. The one she knew for sure her mother would have no problem doing were the one she knew would far too boring for her.

She had already spent a good hour trying to find the right quest when a voice interrupted her. "Looking for a new quest already, Aya told me you had just came back."

Nashi turned to see Marina, "I though you were on a quest with your mom"

Marina sighed angrily, and her dark eyes narrowed, if her black hairs weren't neatly cut in a short boy cut they would have been ruffled by the quick movement of her neck.

"I swear they're overprotectiveness multiplied by ten the day Ul joined the council. I'm not a baby anymore they should let me go on my own."

"I'm going on a mission with my mom and I'm glad" offered Nashi.

"Your mom?" said Marina "She needs material for her book?"

"No she's a mage."

Marina stared at her, Nashi stared back. She didn't know how long they stayed that way, but she couldn't blame Marina for it. She had been surprised to learn that about her mom, she couldn't imagined how it was for someone like Marina who wasn't part of her family and didn't really knew her mom.

"What?" she finally asked.

"Just go ask your parents. " answered Nashi who had other things to do at the moment.

She went through all the requests on the board, too difficult, too easy, too far. She always found flaws in the request. Usually she could find a good request easily, but the day she decides to good on a mission with her mom there's nothing! For a second Nashi thought of setting the board on fire, the knowledge of what the master would do to her calmed her.

Nashi was pretty depressed. She went to sit in the guild and buried her face in her arms. This seemed so unfair, after so many quest accomplished with her dad she couldn't go on one with her mom.

"Are you okay?" asked a voice that she recognised to be her mother.

"I didn't find a quest" moaned Nashi.

Her mom took a sit across from her, "that's okay" she said "I wasn't exactly planning on leaving on a quest today."

Nashi pouted, it made her mom smile, she answered with a frown and her mom chuckled.

"You have the same face as when your dad told you, you couldn't have a dragon for your birthday when you were four."

Nashi chuckled, she didn't really remember any of it, but her father often told her about how she wouldn't talk to him for a week. Come to think of it most of the tales her parents told her their younger years where either of her first years into the world or of her grandfather who was a dragon. Except maybe for a few anecdotes meant to embarrass their friends. Truth be told, she didn't feel like she knew much about her parents, hell until yesterday she didn't even knew that her mom had been a mage.

"Tell me about your days as a mage."

Her mother took sometime to think, before she started telling her about a quest she and her father had gone on with the rest of their team. Nashi realised that one of the great things about having a writer as a parent meant that even just the old memories were well told. Her mother chose each of her words carefully and always just right. Her language was fluid and pleasant to hear. She was only cut be Aya who came to take their order for lunch.

But Aya wasn't the one to come and give them said order. No, oddly it was Mira who came and handed them their dish. Along with it she gave Nashi a piece of paper. "I think you were looking for that." She said before leaving.

Nashi looked at the paper. It was a quest, not any quest, the perfect quest for her and her mother to go. A group of Balkan terrorised a village, Balkans were easy to beat up and mom was familiar with them. She showed it to her grinning.

"I can't leave right now, I need to advance on my book and-"

"But mom it's the perfect quest for us! We have to go, we never know when were going to get this opportunity again! Come one! Mom please!"

Her mother sighed and agreed.

The village was at a one hour train ride from home. This one hour had been a nightmare for Nashi but she had pulled through. When they arrived, they went to get more information about the Balkan group. Nashi did most of the questioning, her mother listen. A few times Nashi spared her a glance. Her mother looked uncomfortable, unsure of what she should do. It had been too long, hadn't it?

At that moment Nashi worried that bringing her mother here might not have been a great idea after all. What if she could barely fight anymore? If she ended up getting hurt, it would be entirely Nashi's fault. How would she forgive herself? How would she faced her mom.

She had gathered that the Balkan were in a mountain nearby, when came the time to go there and get the job done, she paused and asked her mother if she really wanted to come. Her mom assured her that she was coming. Nashi instead that she didn't really had to come, that accompanying her this far was more than enough. Her mother smiled and insisted that she had started a quest and would end it.

It didn't reduce Nashi's worried. She did her best to keep an eye on her mother during the fight. Every time she saw that she was having a bit of a difficulty Nashi stepped in. Her mom hadn't fought in years and the longer the fight got, the closer her moments of difficulty were. At some point she had more of her attention on her mother fight than her own. And this is how she ended up pined down by three Balkans.

They were rocks digging into her back and claws cutting her skin. Her brute strength wasn't enough to get her out, and summoning her flames would only hurt one, she new that if she only got one out, two more would come to take his place. She had to find a plan, the pain made it hard to think.

There was a cry and suddenly she was free. She looked up to see her mom, she looked different, her outfit had changed and the symbol of the Taurus was imprinted onto her skin. Her mom had told her about this technique, but actually seeing it was something else.

"Are you okay?" asked her mother worriedly.

"Yeah"

"Then let's get rid of the rest"

The managed to finish fast and the next day they were back at the guild. There, Nashi stood up on a table surrounded by a few other guild members.

"I was pined down no escape possible and then-"

"And then your mom saved you. We heard the first five times" cut Aya.

Nashi wanted to punch her, but she liked too much to do so. Instead she went to every other guild members and told them the story, again. Most of them had a similar response to Aya. Nashi still went after each of them, no matter how many time they asked her to go bother someone else. She didn't understand what they were mad about, they got to hear a great story about her mom, instead of Alexis, Fionn or the other usual! They should be happy, Nashi knew that she was.

After having been told off by every member of the guild she went pouting to the table where both of her parents were dining.

As she sat down next to them her father said, "I can't believe the two of you went on a quest with out me."

"We needed some girl time" said her mom and Nashi offered her a grin.

Her dad gave her mom the puppy dog eyes.

"Next time, we'll go all three of us"

"Great there's that quest-"

"I finish my book first!"

It was with great pride that Nashi gave the master a report of her quest with her mom. She went through all the detail, like she had with every single members of the guild. Master Scarlet seemed happy to hear it. She even talked about how she was glad to hear about her mom on the battlefield.

She told the story again and again to every one she met, the only ones who didn't seem to get tired of it were Mira and the master. So, quickly, telling them the story of her mom saved her happened every time they met.

"Mom doesn't look like it, but she is actually fierce!" she ended her story with once.

"It's hard to believe she was born a princess."

"What?"

"Oh Yeah, your mom's dad was a very, very, rich men. You're mom grew up on estate and all" explained Mira.

Nashi stared.

Mira stared back with smile.

Nashi started.

The master looked at her confused.

Nashi stared.

She finally opened her mouth and said "No."

**AN/ Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed this. **

**I have lot of headcanon about the next gen, I wanted to write at least one fic with them, so that's done, if people like it I might write some other. So tell me what you think of this.**


End file.
